villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Esther Coleman
Esther Coleman is a presumed 9 year-old Russian girl who now has a foster family named the Colemans (Kate Coleman, John Coleman, Max Coleman and Daniel Coleman) and she's the main antagonist of the horror movie, Orphan. She is played by Isabelle Fuhrman, who also plays Clove in The Hunger Games. History Born as Leena Klammer in Estonia April 20, 1976 and she is suffering from Hypopituitarism, which make her unable to grow and stuck in her child-like body. There is a little known about her background but according to Dr.Värava from Saarne Institute, she is a serial killer who has already killed seven man, and later being caught and placed in Saarne Institute. She is one of the most wild and violent patient, who always hurting the staffs and eventually made Dr.Värava to put her in a straight jacket. However, she managed to free herself by fighting constantly to get out from it, but leaving scars around her neck and wrist in the process. She always escaped being caught due to having child-like body by pretending to be a child named Esther and is adopted by the Sullivans afterwards. She tried to seduce her adopted father but failed, as a result she killed all the Sullivans and burned the house down. Later she lives in a local orphanage in America and nobody from the orphanage even suspected her true identity. Biography Beginning Kate grows suspicious when Esther expresses far more knowledge of sex than would be expected for a child of her age. Esther further antagonizes Kate by cutting flowers planted as a memorial to her stillborn child, casually reveals when another woman is flirting with John (given that he previously had an affair), and reads intimate details from Kate's diary. She is further alarmed when Sister Abigail, the head of the orphanage, warns her and John about Esther's tendency to be around when things go wrong. Esther overhears this and later kills Sister Abigail by bludgeoning her to death with a hammer. She convinces Max to help her with this and they hide all evidences in their treehouse. A few days later when at the school she opens Daniel's backpack causing his books to fall out when he's walking up the stairs. Kate gets out of the car to help him but leaves it running. Esther comes back to the car puts the gear selector in Neutral and takes off the parking break causing the car to roll down the hill with Max still inside Daniel decides to retrieve the hammer used to kill Sister Abigail to prove Esther's guilt. However, when he announces his plans to Max, it is overheard by Esther. The next day, Daniel goes to the treehouse and finds it unlocked. He enters the treehouse and searches for it, but found nothing. Esther appears behind him and takes all evidences from Max's bag and drops them on the floor of the treehouse. She takes out the lighter fluid and sprays on the evidences. Daniel attempts to stop her, but Esther sets the evidences and the treehouse ablaze before Daniel does anything. She leaves the now-on-fire treehouse and locks Daniel inside, attempts to kill him. Daniel climbs out from the treehouse through the window and tries to escape the fire, only ends up falling to the ground, injured and appears unconscious. Esther tries to kill him with a brick, but Max shoves her out of the way just in time, preventing her from killing Daniel. Daniel is hospitalized due to neck injury and abdominal bleeding. Esther unsuccessfully tries to kill Daniel at the hospital, but doctors save him. Kate, knowing what happened, furiously slaps Esther and knocks her down and is immediately subdued and sedated. Esther Is Revealed Esther tries to seduce a drunken John, who finally realizes Kate is telling the truth. He threatens to send her back to the orphanage. Esther, angry and hurt of being spurned, ransacks her room and takes off her clothing, unwraps her breasts, and removes the ribbons around her neck and wrists. As Kate is coming out of sedation, she receives a call on her cell phone from the Saarne Institute. Dr. Värava (Karel Roden), reveals that Esther is actually a 33 year-old woman from Estonia named Leena Klammer. She has hypopituitarism, a disorder that stunted her physical growth, and caused dwarfism, and, as a result, spent most of her life posing as a little girl. The doctor tells Kate that Leena is dangerous and especially violent (having killed at least seven people before being committed, and an entire family that adopted her after she escaped). She was put in a straight jacket, and she got scarred trying to get out of it (which explains why she wears those ribbons). At home, Esther, who is hurt from being scolded, kills her adoptive father, John. Max witnesses her father being stabbed by Leena/Esther and hides in a hamper in her closet. Kate rushes home, only to find John dead. Leena gets a revolver from John's safe and shoots Kate on the arm and hunts Kate down before she goes to search for Max. While firing at Max in their greenhouse, Kate manages to break through from above Leena/Esther and knocks her out. Death of Esther Coleman aka Leena Klammer Leena follows Kate outside to a frozen pond and lunges at Kate, where they fall and struggle onto the ice as Max watches from a hill above the pond. Max maneuvers herself to grab the gun that was dropped by Kate during the struggle. She fires at Leena/Esther but hits the ice instead, which breaks, causing Kate and Leena/Esther to drop into the water below. After a brief struggle under the ice, during which Kate is stabbed in the leg and Leena/Esther is elbowed in the face, Kate climbs out partially, followed by Leena/Esther, begging Kate not to let her die, addresses her as "Mommy" while holding a knife behind her back. Kate then furiously responds, "I'm not your f**king mommy!" and kicks Leena/Esther in her face, breaking her neck, sending her back into the pond, dead, with blood rushing through the water, while Max and Kate are met by the police moments after. Alternative Ending In alternative ending, there is no fight between her and Kate. Kate and Max are escaped and survived, while Leena rushes to her room when police came, and she re-takes her "Esther" appearance while she is singing "The glory of love". She faces the police with her "Esther" appearance, sweetly greets the police (with scars on her face) and go downstairs. Her fate in the alternative ending is unknown, though she is possibly arrested by the police or evaded capture. Trivia * Esther/Leena Klammer shares similarities with Ling Fook-Wing from murderer : ** Both they are suffered from Hypopituitarism. ** Both were adopted by the protagonist to replace their dead-child. ** Both were evil-geniuses who tricked the Families into adopting them. ** Both antagonized the main character (Kate Coleman and Ling) and successfully tricked their spouse (John Coleman and Hazel) ** Both were dressed-maturely near the climax. ** Both have fought with the main character in the end of the series, But Fook-wing wasn't killed by Ling and Esther/Leena was killed by Kate (if doesn't include the alternate ending of Orphan, where Esther/Leena doesn't have to fight with Kate and she escapes.) Gallery Esther_Coleman.png Esther.jpg Esther_the_orphan.jpg|Esther's Evil Grin Esther and Max.jpg|Esther and Max Esther threatens Max.jpg|Esther warns Max not to tell their parents OR-03997.jpg|Esther on the piano orphan_WEB.jpg|Esther watches over Max as she sleeps Esther and Kate.jpg|Esther and Kate Category:Villainesses Category:Complete Monster Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rapists Category:Horror Villains Category:Delusional Category:Rogue Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arsonists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Lover Stealers Category:Adulterers Category:Cowards Category:Titular Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Perverts Category:Frauds